snafurpfandomcom-20200213-history
Geppetto
Name : 'Geppetto '''Age : '??(Presumably around 65 to 80) 'Gender : '''Male '''Type: '''Human '''Appearance : '''With eyes as dark as the night, it was no wonder that most people shy away from one such as him. Of course, it wasn't natural, there is a reason for it... But that's a tale for another time. His hair... Well, there's only little left of it, to be more accurate, only a few strands of white hair is left. People who saw nothing but his face would assume that he's just an ordinary, lonely old man, but his bloodied brown leather jacked would suggest otherwise, underneath it is a plain, white, cotton shirt which he wore at the moment he put on the finishing touches on Pinocchio. As for his pants, it is also the same with his shirt. '''Personality ': In short, insane. But, of course, there's more to it. It is a common mistake that people think that he likes young boys(pedo noes!), yet, it had never affected him. Everybody in his neighborhood used to think of him as just a lonely old man who loves children, and that he is not easy to offend. But of course, that's only on the surface, when he was actually sane. And what people don't know, is that he would make the person who offended him to commit suicide, as long as they are not mentally strong. '''Likes: '''Puppets, clocks and clockwork stuff. '''Dislikes : Foxes, cats and obese men.(Watch the cartoon!) Personal aliment : Partial insanity(A little like split personalities, just much more simpler) Special abilities : ''' * Life to the Dead - He can make his creations do anything according to his will, he is also able to do so with "already prepared materials"(aka corpses). Maximum of 10. *Control - He is able to take control of a maximum of five live humans/creatures, at once, it is hard for the umber to be determined as it depends on the mental strength of the victims.(I rate most characters as lvl 4 mental strength, meaning he could only control one at a timethat it's a smart thing to do..., and I rate the Hatter 8) Prolonged use of this ability damages the victim's brain, and if the victim is under his control for more than 24 hours, the brain simply turns into a lump of coal. '''History/Fairytale : Pinocchio Of course, being able to find Pinocchio again in the stomach of the whale, Geppetto was happier than words could describe, then, life was good again, until another day, Pinocchio went to school,and never came back. Being desperate, he searched all over the town, but found nothing that could tell him anything about Pinocchio. Soon thereafter, the fairy appeared before him to tell him the truth about Pinocchio, but he wouldn't listen at all and jammed a stake into the fairy's chest. Her screams were heard, but none were courageous enough to approach and stop him. Soon thereafter, the screaming stopped, but not his little experiment, no, it is not time yet. It was then that he realized that every single part of her body is no doubt, filled with magic, if there was a way to harness that power... Without another thought, he stuffed the organ in his right palm into his mouth, and felt the magic surge into his body. He felt it, oh, yes! The magic, the energy! He quickly finished consuming the organ, and grabbed another one with his other hand and continued his feast. It was then that his eyes became darker and darker, until nothing could be seen. By then, there was no evidence that the fairy ever existed, other that the bloody pulp lying right on the table. RP Details: *'RP: 'Everafter: A Tale That Never Was *'''Creator/Player: '''Glahdardt Category:Characters Category:Everafter Characters